


一个疯狂的念头

by Annalang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>赶论文产物，不知道怎么就写到10000+<br/>能算小甜饼？文笔有点崩，希望能收到评论。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个疯狂的念头

一个疯狂的念头

 

坐在校长室里，Snape迎来了一个很久没见的老朋友，Lucius Malfoy。

似乎Malfoy从阿兹卡班出来之后就十分急迫的来到了他的办公室。当然，是在回到Malfoy庄园换过衣服之后，也许还洗了个澡。他敏锐地察觉到Malfoy身上的味道，那是他亲自熬制的精力药剂的味道，与市面常见的精力药剂有着微妙的差别，他不会告诉别人多了一点什么，只有他自己能并且能分辨出那一点细小的差别，对此他感到很自豪。

在他颇为狭小的交际圈里Malfoy可能是唯一一个给他带来快乐多过痛苦的人。当然，这只是他的观点，他并不和其他人一样，将自己追随黑魔王这个错误的决定算在Lucius头上。他只责怪自己，而抛开这件事不谈，他也很清楚Malfoy给他带来的快乐并不是无偿的，它们通常意味着无偿的劳动或者是其他的过分要求，比如政治上忠诚于Malfoy家并不明智的选择，或者是为一个金发的混蛋提供虚假而坚定的不在场证明。但是这并不妨碍Snape享受和Malfoy的友谊。事实上，正是因为知道每一次愉悦的所谓的“偶遇”不过是Lucius Malfoy为了让自己提出要求的场面含蓄一些的伪装，他才能任由自己享受Lucius短暂的，不可靠的关心。始终，这种利益上的交换让Snape感到安全，他知道那个闪亮亮的虚伪的善于谎言的Lucius的每一次示好都是有目的的，而尽管大多数人都讨厌这种感情游戏，但是对于Snape，一个有着严重信任问题的人来说，这种不纯粹的目的让Lucius的感情变得更加真实而安全，因为他知道，没有人会无端对另一个人表现出善意。

所以，在多年之后，残酷的光明与黑暗的战争终于画上了句号，他侥幸从死亡中逃脱，并且还有着足够让他在Hogwarts校长室里安逸地喝茶办公的魔力与声望的时候，能与他分享一杯不加蜂蜜的浓郁的过头了的红茶的人，是那个刚刚使自己免于被囚与阿兹卡班的命运的出来的Malfoy家的老混蛋。

而此时此刻，在尘埃落定之后再度回到Hogwarts，他们免不了回忆起自己学生时代的故事，而此时此刻，与故事的另一个当事人分享自己年少时期的观点，Snape承认，直到现在，他始终坚持着这种观点。

“如果你不相信无条件的付出与善意，那你怎么解释那个红头发的麻瓜种，她叫什么来着？好像是个挺俗气的花的名字。”

你喜欢百合花的。

Snape在心里抱怨了一句，但是他并没有说出来，他只是微微笑了一下，当然可能更像是嘲讽了翘了一下嘴角，他说：“我一开始将我对Lily的感情考虑为莽撞而纯真的爱情，”说到这里的时候他清楚地听到了金发老男人的嗤笑，Malfoy拒绝承认任何美好而纯洁的感情，因此他并不在意，他继续说，“但是随着时间的推移，我渐渐意识到，我并不是那种会对着爱情奋不顾身的人，任何事情，我做的任何事情，实际上，从根源上来说，都是为了我自己，我想这对于你来说，并不难以理解，考虑到你就是完完全全的这样的一个人。”

Lucius对Snape的回答并不满意，他提起了经过预言家日报的宣传而大肆流传的Severus Snape可悲而可敬的单恋故事。他说：“但是，十分值得注意的一点是，你现在能坐在这里，心安理得地享受的英雄一般的待遇的极为重要的原因是几乎所有的巫师，尤其是女巫，都坚信不疑你对那个红头发的麻瓜种的爱情改变了你邪恶的本质，最终做出了弃暗投明的正确选择”。

“很多年之前，是你告诉我民众的认知并不一定正确，也是你告诉我即使用不入流的手段也无所谓，关键是让多数人相信你，并且做出对于你有利的选择。”  
Snape拿起茶壶给Lucius的空杯子里重新倒上了红茶，同时，他再次检验了静音咒以警惕墙上多话的且喜欢刺探他个人生活的历届校长的画像。在确认了这一切之后，他决定将事实告诉他的老朋友，“没有人愿意相信阴郁孤僻喜欢黑魔法的巫师突然良心发现的故事，尤其是这个巫师既不出身高贵也没有足够的积蓄的时候，他很难找到一个说法让他显得不那么居心叵测，而很幸运，我找到了适合我的借口。”

他喝了一口茶，似乎在犹豫，这让Lucius意识到，接下来他的老朋友要说的话可能是一些他不愿意承认的事实，这令Lucius想要阻止他继续说下去，鉴于他的身体还没有痊愈，圣芒戈的治疗师们特别嘱托了Severus·Snape必须要保持平稳的情绪，但是Lucius知道，让这个一开口就是讽刺的魔药学教授说出自己的真心话是多么困难的一件事，而且他对自己的急救水平十分自信，所以，他没有打断Snape，反而是给了他一个鼓励的眼神。

“对于一个容貌不出众的孤僻的巫师来说，最好的借口就是爱情。一个漂亮善良的女巫，一段年少时期的美好回忆，人们很容易能联想到我深爱着Lily，甚至是在她结婚生子之后依旧爱着她，而且为了她做了正确的选择。鉴于你可能不知道，但是同情的确是个很好用的手段，人们觉得我爱她，所以愿意原谅我，相信我，而不是再度怀疑我是否居心叵测，欺骗了单纯年少的救世主。事实上我的选择只是我意识到的黑魔王的偏执与失败的必然而做出了明智的选择，我是一个聪明的人，我想你知道这一点，Lucius”。

“我相信你的智慧，Severus，但是，你要承认，你的确爱她”。

“我曾经爱她”。

“那么现在呢？”

Snape能感受到他浅灰色的眼睛里的不信任与质疑，这个精明无比的老混蛋似乎和那些愚蠢的女巫一样对他的故事深信不疑，这令Snape感到有些得意，但是却并不感到愉悦，他知道Lucius执着于这个问题是因为一些别的原因，但是现在，他不介意告诉他答案。

“那些回忆太久远了，也许是一朵雏菊花，或者是鼠尾草什么的，我记不清了，那时候我们大概才九岁，而Lily的存在让我感到幸福，她让我有生以来第一次相信我并不是一个与众不同的怪物，她将我带离了孤独，而我的确迷恋她温暖的笑容，但是这种温暖并不是永恒的，我想你很清楚我并不是一个宽宏大量的人，的确，我对Lily有着比别人更多的关心，但是这只能说明我是一个念旧情的人，而并不能说明我始终痴情于她，某种程度上讲，她摒弃与背叛了我的爱情，而从那一刻开始，我便觉得放弃她了。”

他察觉到Lucius的微笑，而以他们多年的交往经验来讲，Lucius这个微笑的真心多过于虚伪，这令Snape感到惊奇，但是他决定不让他的老朋友太得意，他说：“以及鉴于你的身份，我真诚地建议你称呼她为Potter妇人，而不是红头发的麻瓜种，你知道的，政治是个敏感而危险的东西，而你现在并不处于上风”。

果然他看到Lucius的脸色暗了下去，但是他很快发现，这意味着他们的谈话即将走向一个危险的，不可控制的领域，他听到Lucius说：“Severus，你还记得你七年级开始前的暑假么？”

他当然记得那个暑假，他是个记忆力很好的人。而且，那个暑假所发生的某件事情几乎就是他们现在能在这里谈话的一个很重要的原因。但是一直以来，他们都选择回避那个暑假发生的一切，以及他带来的后续结果，他们将那个暑假里发生的事情叫做“一个疯狂的念头与之后不可控的事态”。

如果Snape的记忆没有出现偏差的话，那是一个天气烂透了的夏日的黄昏，在对角巷，他和Lucius的糟糕极了的一次偶遇。而按照惯例，他从来都不会忘记一件重要的事情的细节，所以他想，应该是的，他不会记错，尽管他从来都不承认那是一件重要的值得记住的事情。那时候Lucius已经毕业了，但是这并不妨碍两个“黑巫师”经常进行一些被正义战士Potter称为肮脏龌龊的会面，而事实上，这个描述的确很适合他们之后的会面。

按照惯例，Snape为Lucius提供一些敏感的复杂的药剂，他们在对角巷的冰激凌点见面，那并不是一个适合黑巫师密会的地方，但是令人无奈的是Lucius深爱着冰激凌，尽管他从来不在人前承认。他们会做一些微妙的不夸张的伪装以掩饰身份，而且，没有人能想象出Lucius Malfoy坐在那里吃一个特大号的香草冰激凌的场景，所以他们的会面简直称得上安全又绝妙。Lucius交给他原料，而他提供成品，这短暂的会面里他的会互相寒暄一些，Lucius会和他讲一些不能轻易说出口的抱怨，大多关于家族与黑魔王，而他很少说话，他愿意倾听。但是那一次，Lucius把话题引到了他的身上—他母亲的过世。

他不想回忆具体他们谈了什么最终导致了Lucius跟随他回到了蜘蛛尾巷。直到现在他依旧不敢相信Malfoy就那样从容的接受了他成长的糟糕的环境与破碎的家庭。面对Lucius，不同于面对其他人，他不感到自卑，当然他始终不愿意提及他的家庭与出身，但是当Lucius看向他的时候，站在蜘蛛尾巷充满污垢的客厅里，他意识到那个挑剔的金发男孩用这种方式表达着他的关心，他用这种方法告诉Snape他并不在乎他的出身，他只关注Snape的天赋与强大，而聪明的Snape从来不会为了自己的天赋自卑。

那也许能算得上他生命里最纯粹美好的一瞬间，一个人站在他对面，看着他，他的视线延展到他的灵魂深处，他能看到他超出常人的魔法天赋，他承认他的魔药学成就，他能看到他的性格里坚强而隐忍的全部，而不只是恶劣与刻薄。

然后，也许是风雨太过狂暴，以至于他们在那个天色阴沉的下午丧失了一贯的理智与自控力，电灯因为魔力的影响忽明忽暗，而令人意外的这并没有营造出惊悚的感觉，而是为这间并不体面的客厅增添了一丝诡异的浪漫感，他们站在那个简陋的客厅里，看着彼此，两个孤独的，喜欢逞强的灵魂互相凝视着，一个试图用寂静来避免艰难的话题，一个试图用沉默来掩饰自己的不适，而几乎是同一时间，一个疯狂的念头闯进了他们的脑海里，并且一发不可收拾。

"你说，我现在是不是应该给你一个吻来表达我最真挚的安慰？"

当Lucius终于用这样一句话打破了他们之间漫长而尴尬的沉寂之后，他能感受到，这场夏日的暴风雨不仅会摧毁他阁楼的屋顶，同时，还会摧毁两个看起来自制无比的人的理智，但是，该怎么说呢，当他意识到这一切的时候，正好用尽了他仅存的克制力，他们站在彼此对面，不知道什么时候发生的，总之，此时此刻他们之间的距离谈不上礼貌，而是过分的亲昵，二十岁的荷尔蒙制造机Lucius就站在那里，向他建议一个吻。

他不是一个喜欢委屈自己的人，尽管他看起来很像。但是那一瞬间深埋在他思想里的一头贪婪的野兽占据了他的头脑，他微笑起来，看着Lucius，他说："我希望那不是一个令人失望的吻"。

他看到Lucius眼中一闪而过的光芒，似乎从始至终Malfoy都不擅长在他面前隐藏自己的感受，也或许是他太了解他面前的老混蛋，无论是现在，在校长室里，还是当年，在蜘蛛尾巷9号的客厅里，他能看穿这个人在精致的虚假的完美的笑容之后的不讨人喜欢的阴暗想法与算计，他知道他的喜怒哀乐，就像他了解自己的情绪一样。

而他清楚的记得，无论是他，还是Lucius都意识到那个暑假的打着安慰名号的吻真是糟糕极了，但是，令人诧异的是，这个拙劣的吻让他们两个人都感受到了安慰，与愉悦。在短暂的接吻的三十秒里，无论是突然间失去了母亲的Severus还是为家族所累的Malfoy都感受到了前所未有的安全，与...幸福。而直到今天，在经历了那些可怕的战争之后，只是回忆起那个烂透了的吻，他依旧能感受到当时所体会到的慰籍。

"是的，我记得那个暑假，我记得那个暑假发生的所有事情"。

Snape听到自己这样回答Lucius，他知道，他刚刚陷入了回忆之中，他也知道，长时间的思考之后才回答问题让他处于了谈话的下风，但是他突然间并不在意这些了，一直以来他和Lucius都在回避那个暑假，把那段记忆埋藏在记忆的最深处却并不丢弃，那是一段疯狂而危险的记忆，而现在，一向谨慎的Malfoy主动把这件事情重新提了起来。他想知道原因。

"我一直相信，那天发生的所有事情，那个吻，还有其他的那些灾难一样的后续，都是你在绝望到极点都时候的应激反应，而这种想法折磨了我很多年"。

"愧疚么？引诱一个绝望的，崇拜着你的年轻男孩？"

"不，折磨我的并不是愧疚，Severus，你高估了我的道德感，这对你来说并不是一个可原谅的错误。"

Lucius笑了一下，他似乎在很认真的思考起一些事情，而这让他们的谈话再度陷入了沉默。但是Snape无意挽救这尴尬的沉默，他想知道到底是什么困扰着他的老朋友，而他有预感他会满意他即将得到的答案。

"这件事情折磨我，是因为，我感受到了被利用。我感受到我被一个我曾经可以一手掌控的男孩的利用，他利用我来逃避他不想面对的现实，利用了我对他的感情来从悲伤和绝望中逃离，而我默许了这种利用，尽管这对我并没有任何利益，而这种事实的存在折磨着我，它让我质疑起我所一直坚持的价值体系"。

出乎Snape意料的，但是格外符合Malfoy一贯作风的答案，那个事事都要占上风的老混蛋显然不认为他当初几乎是引诱的行为有任何的不妥，是的，尽管那个荒唐的年头几乎是同一时间闯入了他们的头脑之中，但是若非是Lucius的默许，那个吻不会存在，而如果没有他的引诱与鼓励，那个吻将是他们荒唐暑假记忆的终结，那之后的，一切事情都不会发生。

但是，那些事情的确发生了，那些记忆那样生动的停留在他的脑海中，即使是经过了几十年的刻意回避之后，现在，当他再度回想起那一天，他发现竟然没有一个细节遗失，而这并不令他感到自豪，他之所以会这样慎重而矛盾地保存着那段往事是因为他相信，那一天对于他，他和Lucius，对于他们两个人都是有些不可承认但是又不可动摇的存在着的特别的理由，而现在，在他经历了一段隐隐期待的心情之后，他失望地发现，Malfoy认为那只是他利用他逃避现实的方法，而如果是这样的话，他几乎可以断定，Lucius当时的作为，同样，如同他担忧的一样，不过是利用自己而逃避一个年少的Malfoy必须面对的同样压抑的现实。

 

因为一个Malfoy，永远不会主动付出什么，既然Lucius将他的行为考虑为利用，那的同样，他必然知道，他自己也是在利用，利用一个处于人生中最脆弱瞬间的Severus Snape。

而这种认知促使Snape告诉坐在自己对面喝着茶的Lucius，那天他的确利用了他，尽管这并不是应该被说出的真相，但是，他愿意从此把它当作真相。这会让事情更加简单。

所以，他说："既然如此，Lucius，我亲爱的朋友，我很感激你提起了这件事，同时，我真诚地致歉我利用了你，你知道的，我当时是那样的年轻，而欠缺足够的思考能力，请原谅你老朋友的莽撞与自私，至少我们需要承认，那件事情并不只是给了我一个人一个逃离现实的机会，你和我，我们抱着同样的念头，我知道这并不令你自豪，在利用别人的时候反被利用，但是，考虑到我们..."

Snape的冗长而精密的道歉被一个茶杯被故意摔到地上的声音打断，但是他没有时间去思考为什么Lucius刻意打碎了他的茶杯，他甚至无法理解Lucius突如其来的怒火，他很多年都没有见过Lucius这样明显的表达自己的愤怒—以打碎东西这样的方式。但是显然，对于Lucius，一个杯子显然是不够的，他意识到Lucius对着他用了一个缴械咒，而试图找出他生气的原因的自己并没有足够的时间反应，他被摔倒了身后的校长办公桌上，他听到了自己喜欢的那套水晶瓶被撞到地上打碎的声音，而Lucius走到他的面前。他用蛇头魔杖指着他，带着一种琢磨不透的假笑，而另一只手拿着Snape的桦木魔杖。失去了武器的感觉令Snape感到不安，但是他又确定Lucius不会做出真正伤害他的事情，这里是Hogwarts的校长室，在众多校长画像上一个明智的Malfoy不会做出过分的行为，尽管Lucius现在的所做作为已经有些越界，但是，在这一刻，Snape选择相信Lucius，他问："Lucius，你想要做什么？"

似乎是意识到自己所处的地点并不适合对一个战争英雄动武，尤其是考虑到他刚刚离开阿兹卡班，而他手中的魔杖也并不那样顺手，考虑到他原本的魔杖在已经之前的战争中被Voldemort毁掉。因此Lucius选择避开Snape的问题，事实上，他选择了避开Snape，他几乎算得上仓促的走进了校长室的壁炉，他十分确定这个壁炉一定能通向什么地方，而他迫不及待地离开这里，他拿起飞路粉，十分清晰地说："魔法部！"  
如果说面对刚刚的场景，有什么发展方向Snape无法想到的话，那么应该就是现在的这种走向了－Lucius Malfoy，就在刚刚，拿着他的魔杖，飞路离开了。他应该庆幸Hogwarts不允许幻影移形，不然他连发疯了的Lucius去了哪里他都无法确定，尽管现在他同样不知道那个老疯子去了哪里，显然不会是魔法部，他只是需要离开这里，然后，Snape想了一些，然后那个老疯子应该会选择回家。

"感谢Merlin，我还留着这个"。

Snape找出来一个宝石袖扣，他十分确定这是很久之前Lucius给他的一个能到达Malfoy庄园的门钥匙，以防他们在执行食死徒的人物的时候发生任何不测，尽管他并不常用这个门钥匙，多数都是被Lucius派来的家养小精灵带到Malfoy庄园去解决那个又把自己搞得一塌糊涂的老Malfoy，但是现在，他十分庆幸他有这一个门钥匙，考虑到即使是战后，没有一支顺手的魔杖也是十分危险的。

他把备用的魔杖藏在了袖口里，启动了门钥匙，下一秒，他站在Malfoy庄园，面对着明显受到了惊吓Draco Malfoy。

"你的父亲在哪里？"

Snape不想在进行任何的寒暄，他无法忍受被迫离开自己魔杖的感觉，不安而紧张，而且，Malfoy家的问候语一向冗长的令人崩溃。

"您好，Snape教授，不，Snape校长..."

显然Draco Malfoy还在消化Snape突然出现在自己家客厅的行为，这实在是令他感到惊奇，他无法想象到这个人是怎样出现的，而事实上，他并不知道自己的父亲在哪里。

"是门钥匙，你父亲以前给我的"，看出了Draco的疑惑，Snape不得不做一个简短的解释，"我们本来在校长室谈话，但是不知道为什么，他突然抢走了我的魔杖跳进壁炉去了魔法部，我猜他是要回Malfoy庄园，但是你知道的，Hogwarts不允许幻影移形"。

直到Severus说出口的一瞬间，他才意识到事实有多诡异，他看到Draco脸上无法形容的表情，类似于质疑，难以置信，惊讶。Snape事实上很庆幸Draco没有怀疑他的身份，他并不是一个容易模仿的人，谢天谢地，而就在他苦恼该怎么进一步解释自己的行为的时候，他看到他疯狂的金发老朋友十分从容地走了进来。

"噢，Severus，真是十分令人惊讶，毕竟十分钟之前我们还在你的校长室里谈话，而现在我回到家里，你却在我的起居室里等我"。

看到Lucius Malfoy走进来的一瞬家，Draco十分识趣地离开了房间，任何人都能感受到两个人之间危险的气氛，而且很有可能这种危险将不止局限于语言，而很有可能演变为暴力冲突。因此，现在，在Malfoy家堂皇的没有画像也没有其他人的打扰的起居室里，刚刚经历了十分奇妙的对抗的两个人再度陷入了沉默的尴尬之中。

而Snape率先打破了这沉没，他举起手里的门钥匙，符合Malfoy家一向精致奢侈审美的宝石袖扣，他说："我想，你想要收回这个"。

Lucius接过Snape手中的门钥匙，但是似乎Severus归还门钥匙的行为再度激怒了他，他说："Severus Snape，欢迎来到Malfoy庄园"，他微笑着，然后收起了宝石袖扣，但是当他再度开口的时候，却实实在在的震惊了Snape。  
"考虑到你的黑魔法造诣，我决定，在我们结束这次的谈话之前，并不吧魔杖还给你，尽管我知道你必然在袖子里还藏着另外一支魔杖，考虑到你和我一样谨慎，但是我想，我们并不需要魔杖，既然你在这里，就让我们好好的进行一场理智而冷静的谈话，相信我，这对你没有任何坏处"。

"我想，不冷静的人是你，我的老朋友，考虑到我现在站在这里的唯一原因是因为你莫名的夺走了我的魔杖几乎是逃跑一样的离开了我的办公室"。

"你知道，你的办公室并不是一个叙旧的好地方。而事实上你能出现在这里的唯一原因，是因为我给了一个长期的有效的门钥匙"。

"那么，现在，我亲爱的老朋友，我们在一个你认为的绝佳的适合谈话的好地方，我们应该谈一点什么呢？"

"继续我们本来的话题"。

Lucius随意地坐在在靠墙的长椅上，他为自己到了一杯酒，但是他并没有意图给Snape一杯。此时此刻挂在他的脸上的是一种极为危险的微笑，这令Snape感到紧张。他已经很多年没有感受到这样无法捉摸的Lucius Malfoy，他太了解自己面前的这个人，他了解他的每一个表情，而一直以来Lucius也一直选择对Snape尽量呈现出自己真实的一面，或者说，相对真实的一面。但是现在，他完全地隐藏起来自己的思想与情绪，他微笑着，却折射出残忍与冷酷，Snape听到了Lucius 再熟悉不过的语气，和他面对强行占据了Malfoy庄园的黑魔王时候的语气一样，隐忍，压抑，但是危险。

他说："让我们继续来谈一谈你七年级的时候我们的那个吻，或者说，我想更加透彻的谈一谈，我们之间的第一次，也许更为恰当的表述是你人生中的第一次？"

他没有给Snape时间考虑自己的意图，他甚至不需要一个答案。他说："我相信你永远不会忘记那一天所发生的任何事情，承认吧，Severus，你并不是无缘由的放弃了你可悲的不值得同情的暗恋，你爱那个泥巴种，你想否认，而你找不到理由，那一天对于你来说，则是个绝佳的理由放弃他绝望的爱情，所以那一天所发生的，并不是你所说的，我们之间的相互利用，你获得利益远远大于我，你不仅摆脱了残忍的现实，你还长久的脱离了你没有未来的爱情，而对于我来说，却只是一瞬间的欣慰，以及不得不忍受你糟糕的生疏的技巧"。

Lily，Lucius再次提起了这个名字，他充满恶意地评价Snape的感情，他贬低他们共有的疯狂的暑假记忆，这无疑激怒了Snape，尤其是在他刚刚用一个缴械咒攻击了Snape之后。Snape走到他身边，他坐在他旁边，拿走了他的酒杯，"Lucius，不需要我的提醒，你应该注意你的酗酒问题，考虑到两三个月之前你的状态。我无法断定你现在的清醒程度，考虑到你毫无逻辑的不恰当的言论，我现在十分礼貌的向你要求拿回我的魔杖，而我建议你满足我的要求"。

 

但是，Snape并没有拿回他的魔杖，相反，Lucius似乎要证明他现在并不具有思考的能力，他按住Snape的后脑，将自己的嘴唇凑了过去。他的嘴唇带着葡萄酒的味道。

对于来自Lucius的吻，Snape并不能说算是全然的陌生。他发现，此时此刻当Lucius强行用一个吻来作为他索要魔杖的答复，他十分不合时宜地想到的是，即便是已经过了二十年，Lucius接吻的技巧几乎没有任何变化，就好像时间一下子回到了二十年前的那个夏日的黄昏，只是现在Malfoy庄园的起居室纤尘不染，而窗外的天空如同施过魔法般晴朗。Snape扯住Lucius的头发试图结束这个吻，但是他发现事情恰恰变得更糟。他们在亲吻之后的位置变得异常暧昧，Lucius几乎是跨坐在Snape的身上，而直到这一瞬间Snape才意识到这些年来他一直回避想起或者谈及那段往事的原因—原来早在他不知道的时候，他的悲剧的令人绝望的单恋并没有结束，而只是换了一个对象而已，从Lily换到Lucius Malfoy，他几乎无法衡量哪一个才是更加不切实际的那个对象。

就是这样，从一开始选择无视七年级暑假所发生的一切，多年以来回避那段往事，到刚刚Lucius提到这段回忆的期待，与被定义利用时候的失望，一切都变得清晰起来，即使过了这么多年那种情感依旧很清晰，就如同他一下在变回那个脆弱绝望年轻的Severus Snape，而他始终无法承认也无法忽略，他喜欢自己面前的这个人，他喜欢自己面前这个不知道出于什么原因再次亲吻了自己的，此时正在注视着自己的人。

就在这一瞬间，一个看起来诱惑力极大的念头闯入了他的脑海，他无法为Lucius的行为找到一个合理的解释，这使得一个原因变得极为可信—Lucius Malfoy，一个从不会莽撞的无缘由的做任何事情的人，两次做出同一个疯狂的举动的原因，是因为他们有着同样的感情，某种程度上，他甚至可以推断，他们是相爱的。

这是一个荒谬而美好的念头，当这个念头出现在Snape的脑海之中的时候，他是兴奋而欢乐的，但是他随即意识到了自己的荒唐，虽然，有一半的可能性，他的推断是正确的。但是，当对方是Lucius Malfoy的时候，任何感情上的示好都显得懦弱而不可靠，他不想冒险，无论是为Lucius提供一个绝妙的笑柄还是失去两个人并不牢固有友谊。而这意味着，他只有一个选择，他站起身来，看着Lucius。也许是他的错觉，他感受到Lucius的脆弱，但是他一向善于察觉他的情绪，因此他给了Lucius一个思考的时间。他在心里默默希望着Lucius会选择承认他的感情，他并不敢抱太大的希望，无论是Lucius是否用这种感情，或者他是否会说出来。

因此，他并没停顿很久。他没有等到他期待的回应。他只是冲着Lucius笑了一下，对他说：“如果你考虑解决你的饮酒问题的话，我很乐意提供必要的魔药和监督”。然后，他俯下身，从Lucius左手的袖口里抽出了他的桦木魔杖。他的魔杖带着Lucius的体温，这令他有一瞬间的不安，但是他很好的掩饰了这一点，他站起来，走到起居室的壁炉旁边，远远地对Lucius说：“如果你不介意话，请让我借用一下壁炉”。

然后，他听到了也许是他人生中所听过的最美好的一段话。Lucius说：“我很乐意我的壁炉能为你效劳，尽管这可能是现在我能为你做的唯一的事情。毕竟当战争结束之后，我们之间的友谊显得多余而危险。鉴于我们可能并不会有更多的私人会面，我愿意向你承认一件并不光彩的事，那个暑假的下午，尽管你的技巧糟透了，但是我依然很享受那天所发生的一切，而我不愿意忘记一个微小的细节”。

Snape保持着自己跨入壁炉的姿势如同被施了石化咒一样的定在那里，他不敢相信自己所听到的一切，他甚至以为是因为他可悲的感情不知道因为什么原因被Lucius被窥视到之后他的某种报复或者捉弄，但是很快他发现这并不是什么错觉或者陷阱，他听到Lucius说：“尽管我刚刚的措辞显得十分卑微，但是Severus，你了解我的，我不会在没有把握的状态下...”

“你不会在没有十足的把握的情况下做任何事情，你也不会主动承认你的感情，而刚刚几乎是对于一段感情你能说出来的最直白的认可”。  
“我们充满猜忌地维持了二十多年的友谊，而我了解你，正如你了解我一样。你知道我所期待的东西，但是即便是刚刚，我假设你拜访我的办公室是有理由的，而你显然并没有得到你想要的答复，而这甚至让你选择了你能想到的最不理智的应对方式。你宁愿选择迂回的方式来诱骗我承认对你的感情也不愿意率先坦白。而现在，你应该很清楚地得到了你想要的事实，就如同你自己一样，我也擅长隐藏自己的感情，而我们选择回避的，一直以来，都是同样的情感”。

他很释然地笑了，现在，他知道了Lucius的感情，也许二十年前他们就感受到了彼此的情感，但是他们都不愿承认，战争给了他们理由回避这一切，直到现在，他们再也没有任何借口去逃避这不可掩饰的爱情。但是即便是战争结束之后，只要巫师界还存在一天，他们也不会是简单的Severus与Lucius，而他们都深知这一点。承认这种微妙而美好的感情的存在只是让这段感情变得更加悲伤而绝望，婚姻与浮名，再也没有哪段感情能像他们这样障碍重重。不是爱情不足以让他们抛开一切，而是正是因为他们可怜的爱情，才使得一切变得更加艰难。但是他们需要承认彼此的感情，以使得自己在漫长而充满苦难的未来里有一些比糟糕的第一次更加值得回忆的东西。Lucius举起酒杯，做了一个想着虚空中碰杯的动作，他说：“总要有一个理由，哪怕是酗酒这样拙劣的，总要有一个理由”。

“也许可以是Hogwarts的经费问题，如果你不介意的话”，然后他消失在壁炉里。


End file.
